Meet the Strawberries
by NorthernShinigami
Summary: Series of shots set in Alternative Universe. Even though traitor Aizen was eventualy defeated and locked up, the final blow was delivered by an unknown Shinigami Substitute which Soul Society hasn't met or seen yet. Meet the humans of Karakura, the Ishidas, and Shiba Isshin's Children.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own bleach

**Warnings:** Spoilers, Manga spoilers everywhere.

**AU:** Seireitei is under attack again, but Instead of Haschwalth, Juhabach\Yhwach appeared with Uryu in Kyoraku's Office. Who's the new young Quincy? And who's the new wierd-haired Shinigami?

**Special Thanks to**: my error fixing Beta; _Isame Kuroda_ :)

* * *

The white castle was dissipating, the tall towers and steeples turning into Shinigami's Seireitei once more. And with them, were disappearing the Wandenreich and Juhabach.

"I see. So the Lost Sons have come to avenge their precious mothers and slaughter the Big Bad Wolf." The ancient man said, his figure warped and turning to ashes as he was returning back to his own dimension, clutching a glowing black and white wound in the center of his chest. "I assume this was your true intention when you joined me. Too bad," he gave the black-haired, white-clad Quincy one last look. "You would have made a wonderful leader for the Wandenreich. You should beware, you and your father. Traitors aren't treated kindly. And you—" dark eyes locked on the orange-haired Shinigami, "I know what you are. A mongrel like you shouldn't exist in this world. You'll be one of the first to go down next time."

"I'd like to see you try." The Shinigami spat darkly.

The elder's eyes landed back on Kyoraku. Smirking, sinister, _bad_.

"Untill we meet again."

And he was gone. Every Quincy beside one were gone, and Seireitei was back to normal. Outside they could hear the cries of relief and joy and Shinigami calling to aid their friends and fallen soldiers, voices and sounds resounding all the way up to the First Division's Captain's Office huge open balcony, but inside the office was total silence.

Nanao fell on her knees, trying to settle her frantic heartbeat and sighed deeply with relief. Iba clanged to his wounded Captain, supporting Komamura's weight with his arm over his shoulder. They had somehow managed to get to the Firsts barracks in this state, to find their Commander facing the strongest oldest Quincy ever with another Quincy who arrived with him, but non of them expected that some unknown Shinigami youth will arrive and launch a surprise attack at Yhwach, and definitely didn't expect that the King's cold, aloof Quincy companion would do the same.

And now, the only ones in the big office were them, the Captain Commander and his female Lieutenant, the Quincy, and that new Shinigami with the strange-colored hair.

—That may not be new at all, because the level of the attack he unleashed with his Zanpakuto(s) was worthy of Captain Level.

Above Captain level, actually. Like an Espada. Or these Vizards that three of them became Captains again.

"...I can't believe you missed."

The unfamiliar orange-haired Shinigami was the first to break the silence, wrapping back the shorter of his two strange swords with bandages and strapping it to the back of his waist. But his tone sounded natural, not sullen or grudging or mad, just natural.

"Excuse me?" The bespectacled white-clad Quincy —the one who was by Yhwach's side and _supposedly _his heir(?)— gave the orange-haired a Death glare of the highest level.

Enough to outrank Nanano. Kyoraku was impressed.

"_Who _missed?" Ishida glared sideways at him. "Don't take your frustration out on me if your attack was too weak to impose any serious injury. What did you expect from the Great Father of all Quincy? He's power is nearly God-like."

"Well, _Aizen _thought he was God-like and look at him_ rotting away in prison_."

"You cannot possibly compare the two, Kurosaki. Yhwach has lived for thousands of years—"

"That's what I'm saying. Non of our attack even came close to scratching him. Good thing Urahara-san was here to revert Seireitei back and banish him or we would have all died." The Shinigami sighed curtly. "I thought you'd manage to find some weak spot by the time you spent with him and, you know, _hit _it?" He said simply and in an almost accusing manner, blinking at the Quincy.

Ishida sighed and fixed his glasses again and a slight tint of red covered his cheeks in embarrassment. "Well, that _was_ the plan but—"

"And who does he think he is, calling me a _mongrel? What am I, a Dog_!?" Ichigo murmured annoyingly, not really listening to the black-haired and making him snap in his childish way.

"Listen when other people talk!"

And they completely ignored everything else in the room.

"You two bicker like a married couple."

"_S-Soutaicho_!" Nanao yelped meekly and Iba joined her protest.

"_D-don't, Kyoraku-Soutaichou! They might be dangerous_—"

The two cringed at the reference and turned to the smiling Kyoraku simultaneously.

"_Who's_ a married Couple?!"

"May I asked who the two of you are?" Shunsui asked sounding pleasant but on edge, completely non-battered by the two irritated young men. Being around Ukitake's Third seats has that effect.

And being the _Commander_.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, Shinigami Substitute."

"Ishida Uryu, Quincy."

Kyoraku smiled at them tensely silently for whole ten seconds.

"You say you're a Shinigami Substitute, but sorry, these names tell me nothing"

"It normally wouldn't. Soul Society doesn't usually meddle in Human World's Privet affairs." The Shinigami Substitute shrugged.

"You're _Humans_?"

"From Karakura town. You need to know our whole background to understand our connection to _your_ affairs but I think there's a way around it. Kurosaki; Tell them your father's old Surname." Said the Quincy.

"_**No way**_." Ichigo flinched violently and almost laughed mechanically. "That guy probably had a reputation of an untamed wild Mutt around here. I don't want the stench to stick to me."

And just then he ducked from a punch aimed at his head from behind.

So his dad kicked his ass, sending him flying across the room.

"Is that any way to talk about your own father?" Isshin put his foot down on the tatami. "You'd have to excuse my son's rudeness, it seems my upbringing was lacking."

"Y-you're-" Nanao looked up at the dark-haired Shinigami, eyes wide. "Shiba-taicho!"

"Shiba Isshin," Said Kyoraku. "I've figured you'd show up sooner or later. What took you so long? I was sure you'd come with Hirako to fight Aizen?"

"Ahh, well, actually—" Isshin rubbed his head awkwardly, remembering back year and a half, when Aizen attacked Karakura-Replica.

Shinji and his team went first. Ichigo was training to achieve the full potential of a new technique of his two Zanpakutos (which he possessed ever since becoming a Shinigami at the age of ten) and he himself planned to be the last batch to go stall Aizen along with Kisuke and Yoruichi.

They were late. When they arrived to the Replica, Aizen already left to Karakura in Soul Society, so they followed him there. After Aizen's defeat he and Ichigo left before any of the Shinigami appeared.

"I see, so you _were_ there." Shunsui nodded. "Is that yours?" He pointed to the orange-haired in the corner.

"Yeah, Don't mind him. and I changed my surname. It's Kurosaki now. Ah! I know! I'll show you my two precious daughters! I have a picture here! They're so cute and—"

Nanao backed away a little from the sudden change the man went from serious and calm to a giggling mess of a rumbling idiot.

"_Upbringing lack. Yeah, well_—" the prodigal son rose to his feet from across the room with a groan. "Being woken up with kicks first thing in_ every fucking morning during your sore miserable life tends to do that to a person__** Ya know**__**?!**"_

"Ichigo!" Isshin called in serious, authoritative tone, loud and clear and posed straight, like a father telling his child that enough is enough and time for bed or you get punished. The boy dropped the act in surprise and looked at his father.

"What?"

Isshin grinned.

"Heel_, boy_."

A vein popped on Ichigo's temple. He smirked murderously.

"**You're going down, **_**Old man!**_"

_These are definitely Shiba_, mused Shunsui in bewilderment and watched the boy launch at his father. They were completely ignored.

Ukitake is going to _love _this.

And Kukaku, too.

"This is ridiculous," Uryu sighed quietly at the bickering pair as he stood beside the battered, topless-ripped Iba and Komamura and watched form the side, unaware of the wary looks the two beside him were giving him. Only now he realized he was stared at and eyed them nonchalantly.

His lips slowly curled up into an odd smile, glasses gleaming.

Iba's eye twitched nervously. "W-what?! What are ya looking at?"

"You need new clothes."

Perhaps it was only because of the Quincy's unnaturally (to them) happy tone, but this simple statement seemed to only make them even more nervous.

"I can make you some!"


End file.
